<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Encuentro en Sakanoshita market by 0gato_galleta0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475555">Encuentro en Sakanoshita market</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0gato_galleta0/pseuds/0gato_galleta0'>0gato_galleta0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sassy Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0gato_galleta0/pseuds/0gato_galleta0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque de por sí los chicos del club de volleyball son problemáticos, que se una chica pecosa que actúa antes de pensar cuando se trata de Tsukki y una alocada vice capitana harán que el asunto tienda a ser caótico.</p><p>Apesar de eso, a Asahi le agradan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Encuentro en Sakanoshita market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El club de volleyball masculino estaba siendo escandaloso frente a Sakanoshita market como de costumbre, tenían a Daichi al borde de sus nervios. Él estaba a punto de impartir orden cuando la puerta automática de la tienda se abrió y una chica alta de cabellos verde salía por ella mientras gritaba hacia el interior</p><p> </p><p>"La esperaré afuera Suga-san"</p><p> </p><p>Ni bien Daichi escuchó el nombre, trató de peinar su cabellera y disimuladamente olió su aliento. Los chicos más cerca de él soltaron unas risitas ante su comportamiento, para nadie era un secreto que estaba enamorado de la vice capitana del club de volleyball femenino Estaba tan concentrado en arreglar sus greñas que no se dio cuenta el pequeño alboroto que se producía frente a sus narices.</p><p>La chica pecosa casi se había tropezado con Kinoshita, que estaba sentado junto a Narita en el borde de la acera</p><p> </p><p>"Wa-ah lo siento, señor"</p><p> </p><p>"¿S-señor?" La mayoría de los presentes la escuchó y no hicieron nada por ocultar sus risas</p><p>Asahi tenía un aura de felicidad rodeándolo. Era la primera vez que no era el primero al que confundían con un señor en sus salidas grupales</p><p>La chica se quedó paralizada por un segundo, no entendía que era tan gracioso. Espera. Esas caras se le eran familiares, eran el otro equipo de la escuela</p><p>
  <em>oh rayos</em>
</p><p>Acababa de decirle señor a uno de ellos y todos la escucharon.<em> Estupenda primera impresión</em>, pensó con ironía</p><p>Se dio la vuelta para disculparse con el muchacho. Con una sonrisa él le aseguró que estaba bien, eso era común en su equipo</p><p>NIshinoya le dio unas palmaditas a Asahi, tratando de reconfortar al as. En medio del pequeño intercambio con Kinoshita, Yamaguchi fue cegada por una brillante cabellera naranja</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"¿Conoces a Suga-san? " preguntó con emoción. La armadora de tercer año lo había ayudado tanto con sus pases como en apoyo emocional a inicio de año cuando no estaba en los mejores términos con Kageyama, por eso le guardaba bastante cariño</p><p> </p><p>"Sí, ella es nuestra vice capitana" respondió con la mayor calma que pudo, no quería quedar en ridículo por segunda vez en medio de cinco minutos </p><p> </p><p>"¡¡WO-ah!! Eso es genial. ¿En qué posición juegas? Soy Hinata Shoyou, por cierto" terminó de decir todo en carrera. Yamaguchi apenas tuvo tiempo para captar toda la información</p><p> </p><p>" Soy Yamaguchi Tadashi, un gusto Hinata-kun. Juego de bloqueadora central pero últimamente estoy aprendiendo el saque flotante con salto" la oración final lo dijo con un hilo de voz, aun así fue escuchada por Hinata</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yo también soy bloqueador central. Soy pequeño, pero puedo saltar" el muchacho no pudo ocultar su emoción al hablar "iremos a las Nacionales y seré el as"</p><p> </p><p>"Oi Hinata deja de alardear, tus recepciones todavía son un asco"</p><p> </p><p>" ¡Tanaka- san! He estado practicando con el abuelo Ukai, te lo demostraré mañana"</p><p> </p><p>"Está bien, pero tendrán que ser los saques de Kageyama"</p><p> </p><p>"U-uh" Hianata aún no estaba listo para esa brutalidad y precisión, por lo que trató de desviar el tema</p><p> </p><p>"¿Dónde esta ese idiota, por cierto?</p><p>" Suerte que Tanaka era fácil de distraer "Déjame buscarlo con mi gran habilidad visual" luego de unos segundos tranquilamente murmuró "Oh, está discutiendo por allá con Tsukishima" antes de fruncir el ceño y correr en su dirección.</p><p>Eso llamó la atención Yamaguchi, ya se le hacia extraño no ver por ninguna parte a su mejor amigo.</p><p>En menos de dos minutos Tanaka regresó con ambos chicos, sosteniéndolos por el cuello de la camisa. "Ya les dije que dejen de pelarse, Daichi-san no va a estar nada contento con ustedes"</p><p>Hinata fue testigo del momento exacto en el que Yamaguchi miró a Tsukishima, sus ojos empezaron a brillar como en esos mangas shojo, que <em>obviamente</em> eran de Natsu y él no leía a escondidas (sí, claro) Yamaguchi no ocultó para nada su felicidad al gritar</p><p> </p><p>" ¡Tsukki! " Hinata no entendía el alboroto. <em>Ugh solo es el amargado de Tsukishima</em> pensó</p><p> </p><p>Se sorprendió al notar que él suavizó un poco su expresión al verla "Hey Yamaguchi, ¿qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde"</p><p> </p><p>La muchacha de pecas se frotó la nuca "Me quedé practicando mis saques y Suga-san me acompañó con los remates"</p><p> </p><p>"Ya veo" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de labios cerrados Los que conformaban el pequeño grupo se quedaron de piedra. <em>Nunca</em> lo habían visto con una expresión como esa y mucho menos pensaron vivir lo suficiente como para ver a Tsukishima dejarse llamar por un apodo tan tierno como Tsukki</p><p>La burbuja que se formó alrededor de ellos explotó cuando Tanaka, que al parecer no tenia instinto de supervivencia, pasó un brazo por los hombros del rubio y casualmente comentó "Tsukishima, nunca nos dijiste que tenías novia"</p><p>Tsukishima sintió que la sangre subía a sus mejillas. Está bien, era cierto que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero eso no significaba en automático que los sentimientos fueran mutuos. Además, pensó que estaba siendo bastante discreto, el hecho que de todas las personas Tanaka se diera cuenta, indicaba que no lo era para nada</p><p>Yamaguchi notó cómo la cara de Tsukki se contrajo con preocupación, ella frunció el ceño y señaló a Tanaka "¡Chico calvo, no molestes a Tsukki!" sin pensarlo mucho, la chica gritó y dio un pisotón, dando a entender que estaba lista para los puños si era necesario.</p><p>El fuerte sonido asustó a Tanaka y retrocedió unos pasos. Por unos segundos solo escuchó un tenue grillar hasta que fue opacado por la estruendosa risa de Nishinoya, quien ya estaba rodando por el piso mientras sostenía su estómago. Poco a poco a los demás se unieron, hasta el propio Tanaka, aunque todavía estaba un poco mosqueado porque el <em>no</em> era calvo, solo estaba rapado. Se sorprendió al notar que hasta Ennoshita se reía a carcajada limpia. <em>Oh bueno, no todo es tan malo</em>, pensó</p><p>Asahi estaba en el séptimo cielo. En menos de diez minutos esta chica lo había vengado de las burlas recurrentes sobre su edad y cabello. Era más que merecedora la bendición que le estaba mandando mentalmente</p><p>Las acciones y pensamientos fueron cortados repentinamente al escuchar que la puerta de la tienda se abría, esta vez salió por ella una chica de cabello plateado que sostenía dos bolsas en mano</p><p> </p><p>"¡¡¡Suga-saaaan!!!" Hinata corría a toda velocidad para saludarla</p><p> </p><p>"Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo estás? "dijo mientras acariciaba le cabeza y sonreía dulcemente</p><p>Daichi veía desde la distancia como esos dos conversaban. Se sentía terriblemente ignorado y celoso, ya que su kohai estaba recibiendo toda la atención de la chica que le gustaba</p><p>Cuando Suga miro en su dirección pensó que por fin podría tener un momento a solas, trsitemente no lo miraba a él, sino unos pasos más atrás " ¡¡Yamaguchi!! Ahí estás" se dirigía hacia la otra chica con Hinata siguiéndola cual patito "Lo siento por la demora, había una señora que necesitaba ayuda"</p><p> </p><p>"No se preocupe por eso Suga-san"</p><p> </p><p>"Toma esto, lo prometido es deuda. Buen trabajo el día de hoy" le entregó una de las bolsitas</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, bollos de carne. Muchas gracias" se inclinó antes de tomar uno metérselo a la boca "Oh, ¿quieres uno Tsukki? "</p><p> </p><p>"¿Tsukki? "</p><p> </p><p>"Cierto. Él es Tsukki, mi mejor amigo" respondió Yamaguchi a la par que se aferraba a uno de los brazos del rubio. Suga no pasó desapercibido el tenue rubor que se formó en la cara de ambos</p><p><em>Interesante</em>. <em>Así que este es Tsukki</em> pensó Sugawara. <em>Nada mal Yamaguchi, pero prefiero a un moreno de contextura más ancha como el que nos esta mirando con cara de cachorro abandonado</em></p><p> </p><p>"En realidad es Tsukishima Kei" dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta</p><p> </p><p>"Ya veo. Un gusto Tsukishima-kun, soy Sugawara Koushi"</p><p> </p><p>"Suga-san ¿tiene más bollos de carne? " preguntó Hinata</p><p> </p><p>"Sí, claro. Ten esta bolsa"</p><p> </p><p>"¡Gracias Suga-san! ¡Es la mejor!" Hinata sonreía a lo máximo que daba</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, idiota dame uno"</p><p> </p><p>"Ni hablar, consíguete el tuyo Kageyama" Así fue como esos dos se fueron discutiendo a otra parte</p><p> </p><p>"¿Todos los del equipo están aquí? " pregunto Suga con fingida inocencia "¿Dónde está su capitán? Sonrió con descaro cuando lo vio acercarse con demasiada prisa hacia donde ella se encontraba</p><p> </p><p>"Hola Suga. ¿Qué cuentas?" Sawamura trato de actuar relajado, claro que nadie se creía ese cuento. Odiaba cuando Daichi fingía ser algo que no era. Para remediarlo utilizó su método infalible hasta el momento</p><p> </p><p>"¿Qué tal Daichi? " lo saludo dándole un<em> leve</em> golpe en el estomago A partir de eso la conversación fluyo con normalidad para el deleite de Suga, pasaron unos quince minutos hasta que alguien toco su hombro</p><p> </p><p>"Gracias por lo de hoy Suga-san, Tsukki y yo ya nos estamos retirando"</p><p> </p><p>"Hasta mañana Yamaguchi, que descansen bien"</p><p> </p><p>Al verlos partir, Daichi casualmente comentó "Ah, el amor joven ¿no crees? Tan libre y feliz" Suga solo rodó los ojos ante su comentario tan empalagoso y sonrió con malicia antes de gritar en dirección al par de amigos que apenas habían avanzado media cuadra</p><p> </p><p>" ¡Recuerda usar protección Yamaguchi! " Los que aun quedaban se rieron ante su comentario, ya estaban acostumbrados a las ocurrencias de la vice capitana. Rieron más fuerte al ver como la pecosa saltaba en su sitio y Tsukishima se cubría la cara con una mano</p><p> </p><p>"Es bastante graciosa la amiga de Tsukishima ¿no lo crees Asahi-san? " preguntó Nishinoya</p><p> </p><p>"Bueno, a mí me agrada" respondió con una tenue sonrisa</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero les haya gustado :)<br/>gracias por leer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>